Heirs to the Throne
by TheElementalSorcerer
Summary: Equinox and Solstice are launched into a whole new world when their parents fade and they receive their parents power. As they take new names, they must learn to live and adapt to their new life. Will they be able to survive in this new life, or will the King of the Gods find their great power and kill them?
1. The Prank That Equinox Hated

**Hey Snowflakes! It's the ElementalSorcerer here and we are brewing up my next concoction, The Heirs of the Throne. It's a Percy Jackson AU, and I hope you truly,** ** _truly_** **love this story. I have done my best, and I think, this might be one of my most creative stories. Now, just to warn you, I tend to go off topic, or I lose interest, so read** ** _at your own risk._** **Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and it may not seem so at first, but this _is_ Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Equinox P.O.V

Honestly, I could just _kill_ Solstice right now. He snuck a potion into my lunch to make me laugh uncontrollably for 10 minutes. I am not happy. Here, allow me to explain. My name is Equinox Glacial Autumn. I am the daughter of King Fall Leaf Autumn and Queen Spring Rose Bloom, Heir to the throne of Element Kingdom, a kingdom ruled by 4 kings and queens, King Fall, King Spring, Queen Summer, and King Winter. They rule with gentleness, fairness, love, and peace. We have a powerful army incase we were ever attacked, though. I am the daughter of King Fall and Queen Spring. Solstice is the son of King Winter and Queen Summer. We are literally polar opposites, but we manage to get along, just fine. **(*cough* yeah right *cough*)**

* * *

Solstice P.O.V

HAHAHAHA! I am laughing _so_ hard right now! I guess you guys heard the news, levelheaded Princess Equinox laughed uncontrollably after lunch for 10 minutes straight. My father, King Winter Flake Sleet, and my mother, Queen Summer Moon Shine, all know I did it, but they don't mind. My parents are used to me being a big prankster. To be honest, I think they blame themselves. I got my tanned skin, the golden ring around my iris, my hydrokinesis, lovable personality (if I do say so myself), ability to morph sunshine, ability to play instruments really well, and my funny, goofball and prankster persona for Queen Summer. I got my inky black hair, icy specks in my iris, sleek, cosmos wings, my elemental powers, my ability to control precipitation, control over ice, my loyal side, my ability to sing well, my power to speak to anything that has a resemblance to a horse, my cold side that barely comes out, and my prankster, funny persona from King Winter. So basically, I have my prankster personality at the max. Oh yeah, don't forget that I have my sea green eyes, funny persona, immortality, and minor persuasion powers from both of them. That means, if I see someone with their guard down, I _m_ _ust_ prank them. Sometimes it's irritating, but in the end, I'm always happy to do so. Also, my full name is Solstice Breeze Sleet. Oh look! The doorbell's ringing. A lot.

Oh gods... Equinox wants to see me...I'm dead.

Here, let me explain something to you. Equinox and I are polar opposites of each other. Equinox has her blonde/white hair, ability to heal and harm with fire, the ability to control the winds, the warm orange ring around her eyes, her cute cuddly side, her ability to calm you down, her ability to summon food and fire, her ability to give or take hope, and her level-headedness from King Fall. She got her fair skin, **(let's just pretend she has fair skin, okay?)** the pink specks in her eyes, the ability to grow flowers and vines wherever she chose, the ability to perform minor spells, such as freezing time and summoning animals, being able to talk to animals, her cute lovable side,and her love of cooking from Queen Spring. She got her intelligence, battle skills, silver, gold, moon and sun wings, and grey eyes from both of her parents. I personally love her, and had had a crush on her since we were kids.

Looks like Equinox finally got to my room. I'm getting ready to get chewed out, right now. Time to hide! "SOLSTICE! WHERE ARE YOU? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Equinox raged. She gets down on her knees and looks under the covers. Looks like I'm dead. "SOLSTICE. I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD, OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE PUT YOU AT KNIFE POINT!"

Now, I know she wouldn't do that. I'm used to threats like that. "Look, Equinox. You should know I have a problem with things like this," she actually doesn't know, "and you had your guard down. You should be used to things like this."

Her expression immediately softened. "Okay. I understand. Now, what do you want to do? I came over to chew you out, but now that I'm back to normal, we mind as well do something." I suggested that we practice our powers, and she agreed. I'm working on combinations. She is going to so jealous! After a while, we did a contest with our parents to judge. I complied and we tied. She was really good! I congratulated her, as she congratulated me. My love for her is growing.

* * *

 **I hope you Snowflakes enjoyed my first chapter! This was hard to think of, but it finally came to me. I hope you snowflakes have guesses to who Percy and Annabeth are! It's kind of obvious. This will be Percabeth, by the way. ElementalSorcerer, OUT!**


	2. The Fates Crash My 12th Birthday Party

**Aurarius here!** **What up, Dragons? I know! Zeus! What do I get?** **Anyway, time for reviews to be answered!**

 _ **Percabethbooklion,**_ **It's nice to know you enjoyed my first chapter. Here's the new one!**

 **And, that's it! Onwards, Dragons, to the storyline! Oh, and I forgot to mention, Equinox and Solstice are 10 in the last chapter.**

* * *

 _Equinox P.O.V, 2 years after laughing prank_

It was one of the most special days in Element Kingdom. I woke up to the birds chirping and the tree's rustling. I ate breakfast **(Of course you did, Equin. Everyone eats breakfast. Stop boring the audience!)** , and went over to Solstice's castle. I knocked. Of course. Solstice is _still_ asleep. King Winter let me in, and I marched up to Solstice's room. "WAKE UP SOLSTICE!" I shouted. No response. I rolled my eyes and tried again. "Do you want to be late for our birthday? There's going to be blue cake and blue cookies and blue chocolate and you won't be able to eat any of it!" That worked really well.

"Cake? Cake? Where?" Solstice asked. Yeah. Solstice is obsessed with blue and blue food. However, he _loves_ Baker Sally's **(Tee Hee Hee!)** cake. I do too. In fact, she was appointed head baker at our castle and happens to be Solstice's Aunt. She also bakes for our birthday. Yep. You heard right. _Our_ birthday. Solstice and I were born in different families, but share the same birthday. I'm glad for that. You see, I have a HUGE crush on solstice, but him being him, he is totally oblivious. I wish he loved me back...

Anyway, the date of our birthday, July 2nd, holds great power. It is the middle of the year **(that's true! July 2nd is the 183 [184 in leap years] day.)** , and is the only time that a solar eclipse happens, and that Earth, the Moon, and the Sun are perfectly aligned **(that's false)**. Also, that is the time when all Planes are perfectly in sync and balanced. That makes it a perfect time to perform magic, and anything can happen. Usually nothing much happens, but I have a feeling that something special will happen...

* * *

 _Time skip to Party_

Is it a coincidence that Solstice and I were born in the middle of the year, at the same exact time, the middle of the day, 12:00 PM, the exact time the solar eclipse happens? It's true. We count down the seconds until the solar eclipse, then shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE SOLSTICE AND PRINCESS EQUINOX!" while Solstice, his parents, my parents, and I do a magical performance, and then we crank the party up. Today is especially special because it is our 12th birthday, and that means we get a magical flower that reflects eyes and it points to our future lover.

It's 12 o'clock, and I received my flower, a beautiful gray moonlace flower with a warm orange glow and ring around it with pink flecks. This must be what my eye's look like. Solstice received a dainty lily. Yeah... he got a sea green lily, that glowed and was rimmed with gold with gold with icy blue specks. Manly, really manly.

My flower pointed to someone on the stage. The only person on the stage eligible to be my lover was Solstice... and his lily was pointing to me. We gazed into each other's eyes as the flowers solidified into unbreakable or meltable ice. They entwined and glowed silver and gold as we kissed. The audience cheered.

Suddenly, the castle started crumbling. The Fates appeared, knitting their strings of life. They looked at us as our parents dropped to their knees. "Go." the Fates commanded. Solstice and I sprinted to our parents.

"We were warned by the Fates that this day would come," my mother croaked out. "We wish to give you our power with a few gifts that may not make sense, but will in time. Do you trust us? These gifts will damper your powers and give you a new identity, but you must go through thi-" my mother flopped down. "Quick! Whether or not you agree, you will be give-" too late, the Kings and Queens crumbled.

The Fates looked at us with... pity? "It is time children. You will sleep for centuries until the time has come, young ones. Do not forget the flowers, they will help you with your new life." I grabbed the flowers. "Children, the time has come, but we give you news, too. Your parents gave you their leftover power, something that may help you, or may be fatal to your welfare. Even fate cannot tell. Sleep, young ones, sleep." I closed my eyes in sync with Solstice, and we fell into a deep, deep sleep, dreaming about change.

* * *

 **That was short. My only comment. Took me hours to write, though. I hope you liked it, Dragons! -** **Aurarius-**

 **Sorry that it took so long to get out. was not cooperating.**


End file.
